be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange
The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange is an American live-action/animated militaristic torture film based on the characters from the popular YouTube horror series The Annoying Orange, created by Dane Boedigheimer and Spencer Grove for use by the United States military at the Guantanamo Bay Detention Center in Cuba, before being purchased by a strapped-for-cash Cartoon Network that realized that stupid kids somehow find droning anthropomorphic fruits "entertaining". Characters Main characters * Orange (voiced by Dane Boedigheimer) - The main protagonist of the series. He's annoying, obnoxious, and partial to terrible puns. But deep down, Orange always means well, even though his boredom often drags his friends into ridiculous adventures. This series shows another side of Orange outside of his annoying YouTube self, and casts him as the role of a whacky hero (who's also annoying). * Pear (voiced by Dane Boedigheimer) - Pear is Orange's best friend, and he often stands as the sole voice of reason in the fruit stand. Pear's attempts to talk Orange out of his wilder ideas and never work. The episode "Orange Belt" reveals he is a master of Carrot-te(parody of karate) * Passion Fruit (voiced by Justine Ezarik) - Often referred to as "Passion", she's adorable, pragmatic and smart. So why does Passion Fruit have such a big crush on Orange? It's no secret she likes him, except to Orange, who remains completely oblivious (which is ironic, considering that he has a crush on HER in the episodes uploaded to the YouTube channel). * Midget Apple (voiced by Dane Boedigheimer) - An adorable, small apple with a scrappy demeanor. He prefers to be called "Little Apple," and a running gag is that he will correct anyone who calls him "Midget Apple". He is constantly teased by Orange, who most frequently calls him Midget Apple and teases him about his size. However Orange once reveals that this is because he finds Midget Apple so cute that he gets distracted and never hears his requests at being called "Little Apple". He does not get along with Apple (despite being of the same species), as he thinks Apple's cowardly demeanor puts shame on all apples. * Marshmallow (voiced by Dane Boedigheimer) - The sole non-fruit in the group, Marshmallow is a cute, adorable, eternally upbeat, rainbow- and unicorn-obsessed ray of fluffy, sugary sunshine. The episode "Marshmalia" indicates his name is Winky. Marshmallow's temper usually appears non-existent, but in the very rare instances it has appeared results in large explosions leading directly to gruesome, mentally-scaring injuries being inflicted on everyone present. After being sued in class action lawsuit for this, Marshmallow found himself hundreds of millions of dollars in debt, and was forced into prostitution and drug dealing to survive. After five months of smuggling cocaine across the Mexican-American border, Marshmallow was suddenly cut off from his suppliers by the construction of Donald Trump's border wall. Before he could react to this complication, Marshmallow was captured by federal investigators and sentenced to serve twenty years in maximum-security prison, however, after serving only three weeks, the Ninth Circuit ruled that Donald Trump's Presidency violated their special version of the Constitution that they have exclusive access to, and ordered the border wall dismantled, reconnecting Marshmallow with his partners in Mexico, who soon broke him out of prison with a helicopter escape. Outraged by this, Congress, at the urging of President Pence, swiftly declared war on Mexico, who surrendered after twenty minutes of fighting that led to the destruction of half of their country. Marshmallow was then promptly tried by U.S. military courts that were now operating in occupied Mexico, which found Marshmallow guilty of contempt of court and sentenced him to exile. However, Marshmallow challenged this ruling, alleging that as an American citizen he was entitled to a trial in a civilian court, citing ex parte Milligan as precedence. The Supreme Court agreed with Marshmallow and ordered his sentence stayed and his case remanded to civilian court. Marshmallow is currently awaiting trial. * Grapefruit (voiced by Robert Jennings) - Is a hulking man-boy who thinks of himself as "large and in charge." He believes he's in a rivalry with Orange for Passion Fruit's affection, but she has no interest in him. He and Orange do not get along, with Orange always insulting him about his weight, whilst he is under the impression that he is muscular. * Apple (voiced by Harland Williams) - Apple is an unlikable, pessimistic criticizer who rarely joins Orange's adventures for fear he'll get bruised, though he usually ends up even worse off just by staying behind. He is often bullied by Orange. He is seen getting killed more than any other character but for some unknown reason he seems to be revived in every episode he appears in, similar to the Kenny gag in South Park. He is a character made specifically for this series, although the episode "My Name Is Orange" implies he is the same apple as the one which got killed in the original Annoying Orange YouTube Episode (although that Apple was played by Dane Boedighemier and had a completely different voice). He had red eyes in the first season but they were changed to white in the second. * Grandpa Lemon (voiced by Kevin Brueck) - Grandpa Lemon is the befuddled, elder statesman of the fruit stand. He thinks he's everybody's grandpa, and has a habit of falling asleep mid-sentence. Orange constantly makes fun of his age to his chagrin. It's revealed in Founding Fruits that he is Benjamin Frank-lemon (a lemon version of the renowned Founding Father) and that he's over 200 years old. * Nerville (Toby Turner) - The somewhat mindless creature, or, you could call it, a human. Nerville is an employee at Daneboes Fruit Store, where he lives and sleeps (on a shelf), and is the only human who can talk to the fruit gang, though other humans view it as insanity. He views the fruits as his best (and only) friends and would never eat them, because otherwise he would be lonely (but has no qualms about selling them for other people to eat). He appears to lack a functioning brain, as there is a great big void in the space it should occupy. Minor characters * Coconut (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Good-natured, but dim and hard-headed, Coconut is an occasional member of the Fruit Gang where he serves as the muscle. They tolerate his moronic tendencies because he's so darn lovable. * Peach (voiced by Felicia Day) - Another friend of the Fruit Gang, she is a peach who normally makes cameos. She may have a crush on Orange. She is friends with Passion Fruit, Orange and Onion and her enemies are Coconut, Grapefruit and Apple. * Broccoli Alien Overlord (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - An evil alien broccoli, who speaks with an English accent, and serves as the main antagonist of the series. He is bent on enslaving Earth and becoming superior to fruit, though later his goals seem to be focused solely on destroying the Fruit Cart. He is the nemesis of Orange and the Fruit Gang, having attempted to conquer Earth on many occasions, but is foiled by Orange and his friends on every occasion. In later appearances, it reaches the point where the Fruit Gang get fed-up with seeing him rather than fearing him like they initially did. * Guava (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a member of the Fruit Gang who got women's legs in a dream world, and has them to this day. * Ginger (voiced by Felicia Day) An organic ginger root who has a crush on Pear. * Elderly Banana (voiced by Tom Sheppard) is a very old and ripe banana that talks about scary stuff when he's with the Fruit Gang. * Big Rock Candy Monster (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A monster made entirely of rock candy, and a native of the planet Marshmalia. Upset because marshmallows took their place in desserts, he swore revenge against them. After his initial appearance he becomes a reoccurring character. He also appears in the Gangnam Style, Orange Nya Nya Style video on Orange's YouTube Channel.